Blood Moon
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: La luna llena y los hombres lobos nunca son una buena combinación, sobre todo cuando el resultado es un baño de sangre... One-shot Monsterfalls AU


Negro.

Todo lo que odía ver era negro, trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpado se sentían muy pesados... casi como rocas.

Espero un poco más y trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo, esta vez funcionó, su visión era borrosa, pero sabía que pronto se aclararía, siempre que dormía pasaba eso,

estaba segura de que le pasaba a todos en un momento a otro, una vez que se su visión se enfocó se encontró extrañada del lugar donde se había quedado dormida.

El bosque.

Se levantó con cuidado, poniéndose en cuatro patas y sacudiendo su ropa y el pelaje rojizo con una sacudida al estilo de los perros,quitándose de encima las hojas que se le habían aferrado durante la noche como lapas.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, observando como el sol espantaba a la luna y las estrellas para reclamar su porción del día. Su mirada cambió hacia la luna, que ya casi había desaparecido por completo del cielo diurno, la observó, redonda, blanca, brillante...

Unos segundo después se vio forzada a agarrarse la cabeza, le dolía con fuerza, como si un martillo la golpeara repetidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió algo húmedo en su pata, que, lógicamente, sa había embarrado en la cabeza.

Lentamente la bajó para poder examinarla, y lo que vió la dejó sin aliento.

Sangre... roja y húmeda sangre.

De forma rápida levantó la otra para comprobar que también estaba llena de sangre, casi inmediatamente se levantó en dos patas para poder quedar erguida y rápidamente comprobó su cuerpo y su desprolija ropa, fue capaz de sentir como su pelaje se erizaba con cada nuevo descubrimiento, a su pelaje le faltaban menchones de pelo, estaba segura de que tenía varios moretones y rasguños en el cuerpo, los podía sentir mientras se palpaba, su ropa estaba más rota que de costumbre y en el inferior de su

camisa de leñador una gran mancha de color rojo contrastaba con el verde a cuadros propio de ella.

En poco tiempo ella ya estaba tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado el día anterior... o la noche, lo que sea.

Había salido de la Cabaña del Misterio, el día había sido muy lento, así que la mayor parte del día había estado jugando con los gemelos y Soos en el baño, puesto que el carrito y el tanque de la sala se habían dañado y Stan, refunfuñando había decidido repararlo él en vez de Soos, lo cuál era bastante raro.

Se le había pasado su tiempo de salida y para cuando había decidio regresar a casa ya estaba anocheciendo, recordó que Dipper decidió acompañarla hasta su casa con la excusa de investigar a otra criatura que vivía cerca de allí.

Claro, era solo una excusa.

Su memoria se comenzo a poner borrosa conforme se acercaba a los recuerdos de la noche, lo último que era capaz de recordar era la voz de Dipper llena de miedo y preocupación.

-¡Wendy! ¿Estás bien?...

Dipper, ¿Dónde estaba él?, debió de haber regresado a la cabaña, quizás a buscar algo de ayuda, o quizás la habría dejado abandonada.

No.

Dipper no haría eso, él no la abandonaría, pero, si no era así, ¿en dónde estaba?

Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo las huellas que ella había dejado, y utilizando su agudo olfato para seguir el fino aroma metálico de la sangre, seguramente encontraría la respuesta sigueindo los pasos de anoche,conforme más se acercaba, más le invadía la angustía, lo que fuese que había pasado la noche anterior, era algo grande, se detuvo cuando sintió algo blando debajo de su pata.

El miedo y la angustia la invadieron.

Era un mechón de pelo marrón.

No. Contrólate Wendy, cálmate, eso no significa nada, pudiste haber cazado un conejo, o algo por el estilo, al fin y al cabo era luna llena.

Continuó la caminata, estaba ansiosa, no podía dejar de mover la cola y las orejas, finalmente llegó al claro, era fácil saberlo, todo el césped estaba cubierto de rojo, pintado por la sangre, al suelo le faltaban varias partes de hierba, era obvio que había tenido una pelea con alguien, pero ¿Con quién?

Wendy comenzó a pensar en las opciones, no pudo haber sido Robbie debido a que él era un Zombie, estaba segura de que no tenía sangre, tampoco Stan, siendo una gárgola le hubiera sido imposible traspasar su piel con sus colmillos, Mabel no pudo haber llegado lejor de la cabaña por sí sola, Blubs y Durland ni siquiera se acercaban al bosque, Soos la hubiera dejado totalmente pegajosa, Pacífica tampoco se acercaba al bosuqe, y en todo caso, ella ya sería piedra, su familia tampoco pudo haber sido, hasta el menor de sus hermanos era más fuerte que ella, y ni hablar de su padre, Tambry no pudo haber sido, porque ella era un... árbol?, sí, eso, Thompson era una buena opción, pero dudaba que siquiera saliera de su casa en la noche solo, Nate hubiera trepado a un árbol y tampoco pudo haber perforado la piel de Lee con sus colmillos, McGucket, pues... tenía algo de sentido común como para pelear con un hombre lobo en plena luna llena, y Gideon seguía en la cárcel, además, el chico hubiera dejado un montón de pelo blanco si se hubiera peleado con él, Lady Susan estaba con sus gatos y por último, Candy y Grenda tampoco hubieran llegado muy lejos, también necesitaban agua.

Eso solo le dejaba una opción.

No... no era posible, él no.

Debe de haber corrido lejos.. sus instintos debieron de haberle dicho eso, como la Luna llena le decía a ella que atacara y matara.-Se repetía una y otra vez.

Se repitió eso mientras se acercaba a un arbusto del que emanaba sangre, con mucho cuidado apartó los arbustos...

Aulló.

Fue un aullido combinado con horror, dolor, rabia...

Solamente se detuvo cuando sus orejas captaron un sonido, un minúsculo gemido, se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo de su amigo, oculto entre los arbusto del bosque y con grandes heridas de rasguños en los costados, había levantado un poco la cabeza, se notaba exhaustado, herido y confundido.

¿Wendy? ...

¡Dipper!- chilló la chica-lobo, feliz de que su amigo estuviera vivo, se enroscó alrededor de él, deforma protectora y apoyó su hocico en el nombre de su amigo.

¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto!-Gimió una y otra vez la adolescente, lágrimas cayendo por su hocico peludo.

-Esta bien...-murmuró el chico acariciando su cabello rojo fuego.-Todo está bien...

Wendy sintió un enorme pánico cuando vio que el chico de doce años cerraba los ojos.

¡Dipper! Quédate despierto, iré por ayuda.-Declaró mientras se levantaba de un salto, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Wendy...-El chico disparó una mano para agarrar la pata de su amiga, su agarre era débil, casi inexistente, pero logró llamar la atención de la chica.

Wendy solo le vio con una enorme tristeza en los ojos.-No es tu culpa.-Murmuró el Deertaur, soltó la mano de su enamoramiento mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la hojas.-Solo fue.. un accidente...

Wendy se congeló cuando se dió cuenta de que su amigo no respiraba...cayó junto a él, quería ir por ayuda, pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no tenía caso, estaba muerto y ya no había nada que hacer, cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del ciervo y lloró.

* * *

Yeiii! Otro one-shot de Gravity Falls :3 esta vez de mi AU favorito Monster-Falls, perdón si me alargué con los personajes, pero era para que los que no supieran del Au se dieran una imagen de cómo era la ciudad...

Este lo pueden ver como Wendip o como amistad, pero en los personal yo todavía los envío 3

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review, y por cierto, la portada está hecha por mí ;)


End file.
